tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
JIMBOYKELLY as "Beardo" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
20:00 Jimmy__ 6b4d463f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.77.70.63 has joined #porcupine 20:00 Do I audition here 20:00 Yep! Hi, JIMBOYKELLY! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 20:05 Are you there? 20:05 Okay. Here's my audition. Hi. I'm Beardo. I can make all sorts of cool sound effects such as car honks, ringing bells, instruments, and animal sounds. This talent of mine is like no other and I really want to show you guys how gre 20:06 Oh crap. I submitted it before I finished. Let me continue. 20:06 Hey, that's great, but we'll get to the acting part soon - right now I'm just asking you, the actor, some questions. 20:06 I'll let you know when it's time to actually act as Beardo! 20:07 Okay, what's my first question? 20:07 First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 20:07 I don't know how to make links here. 20:08 You can just paste the link to your audition tape page here 20:08 You mean something that you have to click on? 20:09 Yeah, just paste whatever is in the address bar that can take me to your audition tape's page. 20:10 As in, the URL. 20:10 What website do I make my audition tape on? 20:10 Did you already make one? 20:11 You were supposed to make one before coming here as a subpage. 20:12 No. I didn't already make one 20:12 Okay! That's fine. Just make one later and leave the link on my or TDIFan13's message walls. 20:12 Now, for questions about Beardo (but answer them as yourself, not as him): 20:12 Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 20:13 I would act partly like my character, but I'll also act as myself sometimes. 20:14 Got it. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 20:15 No, I think I'll just go single. 20:15 Understood. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:16 No. I do not. 20:16 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Beardo and your partner for this scene is Cameron. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 20:16 Cameron04 ac3822cf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.34.207 has joined #porcupine 20:17 *waving at Beardo* Hi! Nice to meet you, teammate. 20:20 Nice to meet you too. 20:21 You know, I think our team is great! We have my smarts... Sky's athletics... what do you bring to the table? 20:26 Well, I can talk to animals by making animal sound effects, which means I can tell some of the animals on the island to help us by screwing around with the other team. 20:26 :o Ingenious! I can't believe it! 20:26 It must have taken you years to perfect that skill! 20:27 Yeah, it took me a long time. 20:28 Fascinating. I'm sure you'll be a great asset, and a secret weapon, for our team! 20:29 You bet. 20:30 We'll end the scene here. 20:30 A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions